


Words Of Advice

by jordahparrish



Category: The Lodge (UK TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: Seeing Skye act up about the new couple, Alex decides it's in her best interest to give the girl some advice.





	Words Of Advice

With the renovation of the lodge finished, Skye could finally relax. Except she couldn’t really, not when she had to spend her days watching Ben and Danielle together, holding hands, hugging, and worst of all kissing. She turned away from them at one point and decided it was in her best interest to make her way down to the basement. 

Unbeknownst to Skye, Alex had been monitoring her actions – watching her whilst she reacted to Ben and Danielle being together. She had seen her discomfort and so of course when she disappeared, Alex decided to follow her eventually. 

She made her way down the steps and through to the ‘secret’ room, Skye was sat on the sofa leaning back with her eyes closed, clearly trying to forget about the moment. She smiled and jumped down onto the sofa next to the blonde.

“Your frown seems to grow more and more each day, come on Skye, you’ve got the lodge back, we’re getting popular again! And the show is getting millions of views,” she bumped into Skye as the girl looked at her, “so what? Ben gets a new girlfriend and you get all Pouty McPout face? That was Danielle’s job, remember?”

“Yeah, well now Danielle’s got Ben,” Skye grunted.

“So?”

“So it’s not fair,” Skye crossed her arms, “I should be the one that-“

“Woah,” Alex interrupted her, staring at her, “don’t even say what I think you’re going to say,” she scoffed, “you’re the one that should have Ben? And yet you were the girl who chose Sean,” she rolled her eyes, “Skye, look, I know it’s hard seeing someone you like with someone else-“

“I doubt you know how it feels.”

“I do,” Alex laughed softly and awkwardly, “believe it or not, I’ve been in that situation before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Alex hummed, “I really thought I had a chance but then she went to our school dance with some boy and she told me how she wanted to marry him and stupid stuff like that. Yeah,” she cleared her throat, “anyway look, Ben is happy with Danielle, I’ve never seen him smiling and laughing that much, come on Skye,” she placed an arm around her cousin’s shoulder, “he’s your friend, and you should keep that value. If you ignore him because of this… You’ll only live to regret it.”

Skye looked at the girl in realisation, “you… You stopped talking to your friend?”

“I thought I couldn’t be around her because of it, but after time I realised how stupid I was, I had ignored her for so long she became upset with me. When she sent me a message about it, I ignored it – but I looked back a month later and realised how stupid I had been. I tried to reach out to her when I next saw her but… She blanked me, and rightly so. I was hurting, but ignoring her? I hurt her and she didn’t want me around anymore. It was fair enough.”

“Alex…”

“You know I don’t talk about my family very much,” Alex whispered, looking into Skye’s eyes, “it’s to do with that. Since I had upset my friend by being so ignorant… Things had started to change, they’d ask me why I hadn’t been with her lately, why I had been spending my time alone – until one day I just… I just told them, I told them that I had feelings for her, that I had been upset because of her getting a boyfriend and,” she shrugged, “mum wasn’t fond on having a daughter who loves girls. I mean the result of yours won’t be as drastic as mine but you’ll still be losing two friends,” she put on a small smile, “you’ll be losing Ben Evans and Danielle Clarke. You might not realise how much they mean to you Skye but they do mean something to you. I used to think Danielle wasn’t a part of your little friendship group but you know what… You wouldn’t have all you have right now if it weren’t for her! I mean, didn’t she get her mum to drop the fine? Sure, Gil brought it back but Danielle got her mum to drop it initially, for her friends. Danielle was honest with you and she told you Gil’s true motives. She wanted to have friends for so long and now she has them, I imagine she’d hate to lose you over Ben. And Ben! He’s so helpful, I mean tell me one time he’s been a hindrance to you! He hasn’t, he loves being your friend, he values your friendship so much, and if you tore that away from him, he would be distraught. You have friendships with these people Skye, and these are friendships you can’t afford to lose. Not now. Sean’s on tour with Jess, Kaylee and Noah are at music school. If you ignore Ben and Danielle because they’re dating, you and I will be left together. We can’t let this just split off into duos, it’s horrible. I’ve seen friendships fall apart over things, things so much worse than this – and those friendships were better off apart! But this? This isn’t worth it, this is a friendship you deserve to keep.”

Skye stared at the girl, smiling to her slightly, “you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right!”

Skye laughed softly, she went to get up but instead she stopped and looked at Alex, “just out of curiosity, what was the friendship fallout over?”

“Oh,” Alex let out a chuckle, “so basically this one girl ruined a great friendship by telling everyone she slept with this guy who was her friend, and he was also dating her other friend – it was messy, the worst, of course guess how she ended up.”

“How?”

“Miserable and alone, the couple are together again since the truth is out. Oh and don’t get any ideas from that,” she waved a hand, “because that’s way too low.”

“Oh, I’d never,” Skye pressed her lips together and looked around, “you are… You’re amazing Alex, you know that?”

“Well, I do try,” Alex joked, jumping back onto her feet, “now come on Ms. Hart, you have a lodge to run and friendships to keep!”

Skye stood up and followed Alex out of the basement, getting back into the lodge, when she got to reception both Ben and Danielle were behind the counter, Danielle was eagerly talking to a guest whilst Ben was sorting out the keys, he looked over to the blonde, “there you are! Sorry, I had to get Danielle on customer service, I know she doesn’t work here but,” he nodded to the girl, “she’s doing pretty good.”

“That’s fine,” Skye laughed, “I was just having a moment,” she shrugged and looked around, “but hey, if Danielle enjoys it she can always take up a job here.”

Danielle looked over once the guest had walked away, “you’re offering me a job?”

“Of course, it’s what friends do, right? Plus you were great when you were working on My Amazing Life, I think you can bring some great ideas to the North Star,” she smiled brightly.

Danielle rushed past Ben and quickly hugged Skye, “thank you so much,” she grinned, once she pulled back from the hug she looked to Ben and then back to Skye, “this- us,” she gestured between herself and Ben, “it doesn’t… Affect our friendship, right?”

“Of course not,” Skye grinned, she looked over her shoulder to Alex who gave her a proud smile, “I’d hate to lose you two as friends, especially when you’re both so happy together.”


End file.
